Liste der Zaubersprüche
Dies ist eine Liste von allen Zaubersprüchen, gesehen in der Harry Potter-Serie, eingeschlossen die Bücher, Videospiele und Filme. http://www.harry-potter-buecher.de/zauberspruch.php Harry Potter Bücher (überarbeitet) __NOEDITSECTION__ ''Alarte Ascendare : Lässt Objekte in die Höhe schießen Alohomora'' (Entsperrungs-Zauber) :Entsperrt Türen ''Amnesia'' (Vergessenszauber) :Verändert das Gedächtnis des Opfers und kann zum Vergessen des gesamten Lebenslaufs führen ''Anapneo : Vermeidet Erstickungsgefahr Aparecium'' (Sichtbarkeitszauber) :Macht Verborgenes sichtbar (z. B. unsichtbare Tinte ...) ''Arania Exumai :Wehrt Spinnen ab Arresto Momentum :Alles, was sich bewegt, wird langsamer Ascendio :Lässt Menschen oder Gegenstände in die Höhe steigen Avada Kedavra'' (Todesfluch) :Tötet alle Lebewesen auf der Stelle, schmerzlos, kein Gegenzauber vorhanden !! unverzeihlicher Fluch !! ''Avis'' (Vogel-Heraufbeschwörungszauber) :lässt Vögel aus dem Zauberstab erscheinen |B= ''Bombarda :Explosion Bombarda Maxima :Große Explosion Brackium Emendo :Heilt gebrochene Knochen |C= Colloportus'' (Verriegelungs-Zauberspruch) :Versiegelt Fenster und Türen ''Crucio (Cruciatus, Folterfluch) :Lässt das Gegenüber vor Schmerz fast den Verstand verlieren !! unverzeihlicher Fluch !! |D= Dauerklebefluch Deletrius'' (Auslöschungszauber) :Dieser Zauberspruch löscht Bilder und magische "Nachwirkungen", heraufbeschworen mit Prior Incantado, aus, produziert von einem Zauberstab, der dazu verzaubert wurde. ''Densaugeo'' (Zahnvergrößerungszauber) :Vergrößert die Schneidezähne des Opfers ''Desillusionierungszauber :Macht Personen/Gegenstände unsichtbar Diffindo (Abtrennzauber) :Zerreißt oder durchtrennt Gegenstände Dissendium :Öffnet den Buckel der einäugigen Hexe in Hogwarts wodurch ein Geheimgang in den Keller des Honigtopfes offenbart wird. }} A= Aberto'' :Dieser Zauber kann Türen öffnen ''Accio'' (Aufrufezauber) :Dieser Zauber lässt Gegenstände aus der Ferne zu einem fliegen ''Aguamenti'' (Wasser-Aufrufzauber) :Dieser Zauber beschwört Wasser herbei ''Alarte Ascendare :Dieser Zauber lässt Objekte in die Höhe schießen Alohomora'' (Entsperrungs-Zauber) :Dieser Zauber entsperrt Türen ''Amnesia'' (Vergessenszauber) :Dieser Zauber verändert das Gedächtnis des Opfers und kann zum Vergessen des gesamten Lebenslaufs führen ''Anapneo :Dieser Heilungszauber vermeidet Erstickungsgefahr Anteoculatia :Diese Verwünschung verwandelt das Haar einer Person in ein Geweih Aparecium'' (Sichtbarkeitszauber) :Dieser Zauber macht Verborgenes sichtbar (z. B. unsichtbare Tinte ...) ''Appare Vestigium'' (Aufspürzauber) :Dieser Zauber hinterlässt Goldene Spuren von vorher dagewesener Magie ''Apparate'' (Apparieren) :Dieser Zauber kann Menschen von einem Ort zu einem andeen teleportieren ''Aqua Eructu :Dieser Zauber kreiert und kontrolliert einen Schwall Wasser Arania Exumai :Dieser Zauber wehrt Spinnen ab Arresto Momentum :Dieser Zauber verlangsamt alles, was sich bewegt Ascendio :Dieser Zauber lässt Menschen oder Gegenstände in die Höhe steigen Avada Kedavra'' (Todesfluch) :Dieser Fluch tötet alle Lebewesen schmerzlos und ist unverzeihlich ''Avifors :Dieser Zauber verwandelt Gegenstände in Vögel Avis'' (Vogel-Heraufbeschwörungszauber) :Dieser Zauber beschwört kleine Vögel aus dem Zauberstab |-| B= ''Baubillious :Dieser Zauber beschwört einen kleinen Blitz von der Spitze des Zauberstabs herbei Bombarda :Dieser Zauber führt zu einer Explosion Bombarda Maxima :Dieser Zauber führt zu einer starken Explosion Brackium Emendo :Dieser Heilungszauber repariert gebrochene Knochen |-| C= Calvario'' (Haarausfall-Fluch) :Dieser Fluch lässt bei seinem Opfer die Haare ausfallen ''Cantis :Dieser Zauber bringt eine Stimme zum Singen Carpe Retractum :Durch diesen Zauber kann man Objekte zu sich holen, oder sich zu Objekten ziehen Cave inimicum :Durch diesen Zauber beschwört man eine unsichtnare Wandm hinter der man sich verbergen kann Cistem Aperio :Dieser Zauber öffnet Kisten und Truhen Colloportus'' (Verriegelungs-Zauberspruch) :Dieser Zauber versiegelt Fenster und Türen ''Colloshoo'' (Steckbleib-Fluch) :Diese Verwünschung lässt die Füße einer Person am Boden hängen ''Colovaria'' (Farbänderungs-Zauber) :Dieser Zauber färbt verschiedenen Gegenstände um ''Confringo'' (Explosionszauber) :Dieser Fluch lässt etwas explodieren ''Confundo'' (Verwirrungszauber) :Dieser Zauber verwirrt das Opfer ''Crinus Muto :Dieser Verwandlung verändert die Haarfarbe und die Frisur von jemandem Crucio'' (Cruciatus-Fluch) :Dieser Fluch lässt das Opfer Qualen und Schmerzen erleiden und ist unverzeihlich |-| D= ''Defodio :Dieser Zauber erlaubt es einem,große Brocken aus Gegenständen zu entfernen Deletrius'' (Auslöschungszauber) :Dieser Gegenzauber zu Prior Incantado löscht Bilder und magische "Nachwirkungen". ''Densaugeo'' (Zahnvergrößerungszauber) :Diese Verwünschung vergrößert die Schneidezähne des Gegenübers ''Depulso'' (Verbannungszauber) :Dieser Gegenzauber zu Accio stößt etwas weg ''Descendo :Dieser Zauber senkt Dinge herab oder holt sie runter Deprimo'' (Sprengfluch) :Dieser Fluch hat eine gewaltige Sprengwirkung ''Diffindo'' (Abtrennzauber) :Dieser Zauber zerreißt oder durchtrennt Gegenstände ''Diminuendo :Dieser Zauber lässt ein Objekt schrumpfen Dissendium :Dieser Zauber öffnet einen Geheimgang zwischen der einäugigen Hexe und den Keller des Honigtopfes. Draconifors :Dieser Zauber verwandelt einen Gegenstand in einen Drachen |-| Duro'' (Erhärtungszauber) :Dieser Zauber lässt Dinge steinhart werden E= ''Enervate :Erweckt eine Person aus dem Schockzustand des Stupor Episkey (Heilzauber) :Heilt einfache Knochenbrüche Engorgio (Schwellzauber) :Vergrößert Gegenstände und Lebewesen Entlifors :Dieser Zauber verwandelt Knallrümpfige Kröter in Enten Evanesco (Verschwindezauber) :Lässt Gegenstände verschwinden Expecto Patronum (Patronuszauber) :Beschwört einen Patronus herauf Expelliarmus (Entwaffnungszauber) :Entwaffnet den Gegner mit einem roten Lichtstrahl Everte Statum :Schleuderzauber |-| F= Ferula :Erzeugt eine Schiene mit Verbänden für ein gebrochenes Glied Fidelius-Zauber :Geheimnis wird in einer Person verborgen, für andere unsichtbar/unauffindbar --> Geheimniswahrer/Secretkeeper [[Finite|''Finite]] Hebt manche Zauber auf. ''Finite Incantatem'' (Allgemeiner Gegenzauber) :Absoluter Gegenzauber --> hebt mehrere Flüche gleichzeitig auf ''Flagrate :Lässt ein Feuerkreuz erscheinen Flederwichtfluch :Diese Verwünschung verwandelt die Popel einer Person in kleine aggressive Fledermäuse Flipendo'' (Umstoß-Fluch) :Stößt den Gegner um ''Fluch der Popel :Extrem triefende Nase Fumos'' (Vernebelungszauber) :Abwehrender Rauchschleier ''Furnunculus'' (Pickel-Fluch) :Verflucht Opfer mit Furunkeln |-| G= ''Grüne Funken :Erzeugt einen Strahl grüner Funken |-| H= Hellblaue Flammen :Zaubert mehrere wasserresistente blaue Flammen, die in einem Behälter mitgeführt, freigelassen und wieder in den Behälter zurückbefördert werden können. |-| I= Immobilus'' (Erstarrungszauber) :Lähmt lebende Dinge und Wesen (Beispiel: Peitschende Weide in Hogwarts) ''Impedimenta'' (Lähmzauber) :Lähmzauber: lässt Gegner erstarren/verlangsamen ''Imperio'' (Imperius-Fluch) :Unverzeihlicher Fluch; erteilt Kontrolle über den Verfluchten ''Imperturbatio-Zauber :Macht Türen, Wände, etc. immun gegen Lauschangriffe Impervius'' (Impervius-Zauber) :Macht Gegenstände wasserabweisend ''Inanimatus-Aufrufezauber :Belebung von Gegenständen Incendio'' (Feuerzauber, Zauberspruch zum Feuermachen) :Entzündet ein Feuer |-| L= ''Lacarnum Inflamari :Entzündet Gegenstände Levicorpus :Gegner hängt kopfüber in der Luft Liberacorpus :Macht "Levicorpus" wieder rückgängig Locomotor Mortis'' (Beinklammerfluch) :klammert die Beine zusammen und hindert das Opfer daran, die Beine in irgendeiner Weise zu bewegen ''Lumos'' (Zauberstab-Beleuchtungszauber) :Erleuchtet den Zauberstab ''Lumos Maxima :Erzeugt blendendes Licht (erhellt Räume) Lumos Solem :Erzeugt Sonnenlicht |-| M= Mobiliarbus :Bewegt einen Baum Mobilicorpus :Bewegt menschliche Körper Morsmordre'' (Dunkle Magie) :Lässt das dunkle Mal am Himmel erscheinen ''Mucus ad Nauseam'' (Fluch der Popel) :Dieser Fluch bringt jemandem eine heftige Erkältung und dessen Nase läuft ''Muffliato-Zauber :Belegt alle Menschen im Umkreis mit einem Brummen in den Ohren, so dass man nicht belauscht werden kann |-| N= Nox'' (Zauberstab-Auslöschungszauber) :Löscht das Zauberstab-Licht :Gegenzauber --> Lumos |-| O= ''Obliviate (Gedächtniszauber) :Löscht Erinnerungen aus dem Gedächtnis Orchideus :Lässt einen Orchideenstrauß aus dem Zauberstab hervorbrechen |-| P= Partis Temporus Periculum :Gefahrensignal in der Magischen Welt: Rote Funken aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes erscheinen Petrificus Totalus'' (Ganzkörperklammer) :Erzeugt Ganzkörperklammer, lähmt den Körper komplett, nur die Augen können noch sehen ''Piertotum Locomotor Portus Erstellt einen Portschlüssel Prior Incantato'' (Prior Incantato) :Zwingt einen Zauberstab dazu, den zuletzt getätigten Zauber zu zeigen :Gesehen / erwähnt: Dieser Zauber wurde nur einmal 1994 gesehen, als Amos Diggory Prior Incantato verwendete, um zu erkennen, dass eine Hauselfe mit Harry Potters Zauberstab den Zauberspruch Morsmordre heraufbeschworen hatte. ''Priori Incantatem :Fluchumkehr, wenn zwei verbrüderte Bruderstäbe aufeinander treffen Protego'' (Schildzauber) Protego Horribilis (Verstärkter Schildzauber) :Erzeugt einen Schutzschild, der auch stärkeren Zaubern standhalten kann :Erzeugt einen Schutzschild, der viele schwache Zauber abwehren kann ''Proteuszauber |-| Q= Quietus'' (Schalldämmungszauber) :Hebt --> Sonorus auf |-| R= ''Reducio'' (Verkleinerungszauber) :Gegenspruch --> Engorgio: hebt diesen auf ''Reductor'' (Auflösezauber) :Zerkleinert einen Gegenstand(im besten Falle zu Staub) ''Relaschio'' (Verekelfluch) :Schickt Funkenstrom auf den Gegner (im Wasser heißen Wasserstrahl) Einsetzbar als Waffe gegen Grindelohs ''Rennervate (Wiederbelebungszauber) :Gegenzauber zum Schockzauber (''Stupor): hebt dessen Wirkung auf Kann zudem generell geschwächten Personen Energie spenden ''Reparo'' (Reparierzauber) :Repariert zerbrochene Gegenstände ''Rictusempra'' (Kitzelzauber) :Opfer muss unkontrolliert lachen "Imperio" :Vollständige Kontrolle über das Opfer ''Riddikulus :Zauberspruch gegen Irrwichte. Lässt diese, nach den Vorstellungen des Zauberers, lächerlich aussehen Rote Funken :Erzeugt einen Strahl roter Funken |-| S= Sectumsempra :Fügt dem Opfer schwere Schnittwunden zu Serpensortia'' (Schlangen-Heraufbeschwörungszauber) :Lässt eine Schlange aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes erscheinen Silencio ''(Schweigezauber) Lässt Hintergrundgeräusche oder Stimmen verstummen; mit dem Zauberspruch Silencio kann man auch einen 'schalldichten' Raum erschaffen, damit außen nichts von Geräuschen in dem Raum zu hören ist und auch innen nichts von außen |-| Sch= Sonorus'' (Schallverstärkungszauber) :Verstärkt die Stimme ''Slugulus Eructo'' (Schnecken-Brech-Fluch) :Ein grüner Lichtblitz, der beim Opfer das Herauswürgen von Schnecken bewirkt ''Schnellklebe-Fluch :Klebt Schuhe am Boden fest |-| St= Stupor'' (Schockzauber) :Betäubt Gegenüber mit einem roten Lichtstrahl |-| T= ''Tarantallegra'' (Tanzbeinfluch) :Bringt die Beine außer Kontrolle ''Titillando' (Kitzel-Fluch)' :Kitzelt und schwächt V ''Vipera Evanesca :lässt eine Schlange verschwinden W Wabbelbeine-Fluch :Die Beine knicken weg Waddiwasi :Lässt etwas aus einem Loch herausschießen Weichmachzauber :macht harte Gegenstände weich Weise mir die Richtung'' (Vier-Punkte-Zauber) :Magischer Kompass ''Wingardium Leviosa'' (Schwebezauber) :Lässt Gegenstände schweben oder fliegen Z ''Langlock :Macht einen Knoten in die Zunge __NOEDITSECTION__ Auftritte *Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen'' *''Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Film)'' *''Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Videospiel)'' *''Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens'' *''Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Film)'' *''Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Videospiel)'' *''Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban'' *''Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Film)'' *''Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Videospiel)'' *''Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch'' *''Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Film)'' *''Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Videospiel)'' *''Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix'' *''Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Film)'' *''Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Videospiel)'' *''Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz'' *''Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Film)'' *''Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Videospiel)'' *''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes'' *''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 1)'' *''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Videospiel 1)'' *''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 2)'' *''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Videospiel 2)'' *''Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden (Buch)'' *''Die Handtasche der Queen'' *''Harry Potter-Prequel *''LEGO Harry Potter: Jahre 1 - 4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Jahre 5 - 7'' *''LEGO Creator: Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter und die Verbotene Reise'' *''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Flucht mit dem Motorrad'' *''Harry Potter: Zaubersprüche'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Pottermore'' Externe Links *Encyclopedia of Spells at the Harry Potter Lexicon *Complete list of spells at MuggleNet *Hogwarts Wizarding Class Application I just found that lets you cast spells from the movie on your Tweepels! Anmerkungen und Quellen en:List of spells es:Hechizos fi:Lista loitsuista ja:呪文一覧 pl:Zaklęcia z cyklu Harry Potter ru:Список заклинаний zh:符咒列表 Kategorie:Listen Kategorie:Zaubersprüche